


The Morning After

by EnigmaticSplendor



Series: push/pull [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: There's breakfast at the table when Cisco wakes up.





	The Morning After

There's breakfast at the table when Cisco wakes up. 

 

There's breakfast at the table. Breakfast he didn't make. At the table. For him. And Leonard Snart at the stove, frying up some bacon in his parka. 

 

His parka in the middle of fucking July.

 

He needs a minute to process all of this. But he should definitely sit down somewhere, preferably at the table. Where a plate is prepared for him. 

 

Snart only realizes he's up when he slides the chair out to sit down. He doesn't say anything at first, just takes him in, looking him up and down with something just shy of hunger. 

 

Probably his own smug satisfaction. 

 

“Morning.” He greets simply, as if it's completely normal for him to be in Cisco's apartment making breakfast. 

 

“Morning,” Cisco answers, because well this happening might as well play along. He thought Snart was more of the love them and leave them type and he wouldn't call what happened love but he'd certainly be feeling it for weeks. 

 

“You look like you slept well,” Len teases, letting his eyes trace down the the curve of his neck to the blooming bruises on his collarbone. Those marks will be there for a while, he made sure of that. 

 

“Well, I could say the same for you.” He actually can't, Len looks like he actually has his life together and isn't currently wearing an oversized cat T-shirt and possibly the worst bed head the world has ever seen. 

 

Len laughs to himself, turning off the stove and sliding the bacon onto his own plate and taking his place at the table with a smoothness that he'd only be capable of. 

 

“Eat,” he orders, digging into his own food,” you'll need your strength for today.” 

 

Cisco snorts, rolling his eyes, “I'm not joining you on a heist.”

 

“Good you aren't invited. I have other plans for you.” 

 

The air conditioner is blasting loudly in the background, filling the silence that stretches out. Len doesn't shift his gaze at all, staring into his eyes pointedly. 

 

When Cisco looks away it's not because he's shy or anything, he just doesn't want to drop anything, obviously, “like what?” 

 

“I think you can piece it together. You don't work today, right?”

 

Cisco mumbles out his answer through a mouthful of eggs,”... No…”

 

“Good. I can take my time then.” 

 

Cisco chokes on his eggs. The implication is clear, he can feel his ears heating up at the thought of what those words mean. He could just say no and send Snart off on his way to do whatever petty crime needs doing in this city. He's sure there are some banks in dire need of robbing. 

 

But the heat pooling in his stomach can't be ignored. It's only fair that Len deal with the mess he made. Crime doesn't pay after all. 

  



End file.
